Freakazoid! (1995)
Freakazoid! is an American animated television series created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini for the Kids' WB programming block of The WB. The show was produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. The series aired between September 9, 1995 and June 1, 1997, consisting of 24 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Paul Rugg - Freakazoid 'Secondary Cast' *David Kaufman - Dexter Douglas *David Warner - The Lobe *Edward Asner - Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Joe Leahy - Our Narrator *John P. McCann - Douglas Douglas *Tracy Rowe - Steff *Tress MacNeille - Debbie Douglas 'Minor Cast' *Andrea Martin - Female Neighbor (ep20) *Aron Kincaid - The Nerdator (ep11) *Bebe Neuwirth - Deadpan (ep12) *Ben Stein - Futterman (ep9) *Bob Joyce - Attendant#2 (ep18), Singer#3 (ep19), Singer#3 (ep22) *Brian George - Doc (ep22), Mr. Snarzetti (ep5), Warden Riba (ep13) *Carl Ballentine - Huska (ep4) *Clive Revill - Baffeardin (ep4), Hermil Sioro (ep24), Spanger (ep10) *Corey Burton - Invisibo (ep23) *Craig Ferguson - Roddy MacStew *Cree Summer - Jill (ep1) *Dave Coulier - Teenage Boy (ep23) *Don Messick - Dr. Vernon Danger (ep2) *Dorian Harewood - Deep Voiced Singer (ep15), LT. Artie King, Singer#1 (ep22), Singer#4 (ep19) *Ed Gilbert - Professor Heiny, Unag (ep10) *Elisabeth Moss - Kathy (ep2) *Elizabeth Lamers - Female Singer (ep23), Singer#1 (ep19) *Frank Welker - Big Snake (ep22), Crow (ep4), Dinosaur (ep17), Foamy the Freakadog (ep5), Fred The Guard (ep2), Gen. Toku (ep18), Gulliver (ep19), Mr. Chubbikins, Santa (ep10), Steven Spielberg, The Judge (ep9), The President *Googy Gress - Duncan Douglas *Granville Van Dusen - Dash O'Pepper (ep2) *Jack Valenti - Jack Valenti *James Cronin - Buzz (ep2) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Al (ep7), Attendant (ep18), Bearded Archeologist (ep23), Candle Jack (ep2), Cave Guy, Keir (ep13), Lord Bravery, Manager (ep17), Medulla (ep14), Mike, Singer#2 (ep22), The Huntsman, Waylon Jeepers (ep20) *Jess Harnell - Singer (ep14), Wakko Warner *Jim Cummings - Ape Monster (ep21), Janos (ep16), Semiconductor (ep2), Singer, The Wolfman (ep12) *Jocko - Jocko (ep18) *John P. McCann - Hero Boy *John Rhys Davies - Professor Beasthead (ep23) *John Rubinow - Attendant (ep17) *John Shuck - Arms Akimbo (ep10) *Jon Joyce - Singer#4 (ep22) *Jonathan Harris - Professor Jones *Julie Bernstein - Singer#2 (ep19) *Kenneth Mars - Dr. Hunterhanker (ep2) *Larry Cedar - Anton (ep16), Bernt (ep10), Chip (ep23), Oblongata *Larry Gelman - Young Quist (ep4) *Leonard Maltin - Leonard Maltin (ep21) *Marc Drotman - Fatman *Mari Devon - Tammy (ep18) *Mark Hamill - Mark Hamill (ep4) *Mark Slaughter - Mother (ep3) *Mary Scheer - Sandra Danger (ep2) *Matt Landers - Turk (ep8) *Maurice LaMarche - Captain "K" (ep11), Dan (ep12), Krimson Kvetch (ep3), Longhorn, Rathgar (ep4), The Brain *Michael Des Barres - Man in the Hole (ep3) *Mitch Schauer - Lonnie Tallbutt (ep12), The Door Keeper (ep13) *Neil Ross - Board Member (ep6) *Norm Abram - Norm Abram (ep24) *Quinton Flynn - Elliot (ep11) *Randy Crenshaw - Attendant#1 (ep18), Waiter#1 (Singer; ep14) *Ricardo Montalban - Armondo Guitierrez *Richard Moll - Vorn the Unspeakable (ep20) *Rob Paulsen - Celebrity (ep4), Francois (ep14), Mohammed-Abdul (ep12), Pinky (ep7), Rob Paulsen, Yakko Warner *Roscoe Lee Browne - Great Mystic Gnome (ep4) *Rose Marie - Honna (ep4) *Scott McAfee - Louis (ep9) *Scott Menville - Joey (ep9), Toby Danger (ep2) *Stan Freberg - Bo-Ron (ep11), Mo-Ron (ep3) *Stephen Furst - Fan Boy *Taylor Nix - Oscar (ep2) *Tim Curry - Dr. Mystico (ep21) *Tress MacNeille - Anchorwoman (ep18), Babeheart (ep17), Christina (ep4), Cobra Queen, Di (ep3), Dot Warner, Girl (ep10), Helen (ep5), Mary Beth (ep19), Secretary (ep15), Speaker Voice (ep13), Valerie (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:1995 Cartoons